Nuevo Comienzo
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: bueno no se como describir esta historia, pero se trata de una persona del pasado de Kyuubi el zorro de nueve colas que aparece repentinamente
1. Prologo

**NUEVO COMIENZO**

**_Kyuubi:_** conversación mental

_Kyuubi:_ pensamiento

**PRÓLOGO:**

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea ninja de Konohagure, un joven de cabello rubio se encontraba entrenando arduamente, con la peculiaridad para que el ocasional ninja que lo viera escuchara que se encontraba hablando solo mientras entrenaba.

-Naruto: Kyuubi! Cuando piensas enseñarme ese nuevo jutsu del que me has estado hablando? – siguiendo con su entrenamiento mientras esperaba la respuesta del legendario demonio, pero deteniéndose a los minutos al darse cuenta que el zorro no parecía haberlo escuchado – Kyuubi? – desesperándose ya que el zorro ya le hubiera rescpondido o gritado de alguna manera – Kyuubi?!

-Kyuubi: _**cállate mocoso**** No sientes que estoy ocupada** – _notándose un ligero tono de inquietud en su voz_ – **oh no**_

-Naruto: qué?! – sintiendo como el nivel de ansiedad y ira en el demonio subía exponencialmente – que sucede Kyuubi?! – escuchando como este gruñía ligeramente – Kyuubi?

_-Kyuubi: **Naruto! Quiero que te dirijas hacia el noreste lo más rápido que puedas**_

_-Naruto:_ pero porque? – cambiando su preocupación por confusión

_-Kyuubi: **solo hazlo** –_ Viendo complacido como el joven reaccionaba moviendo en una velocidad impresionante_ – por favor que no sea tarde._

_-Naruto:_ dijiste algo?

_-Kyuubi: **nada**._

Mientras tanto en la torre de la Hokage, esta miraba la conversación del joven con gran interés, para luego alzar ligeramente una ceja al ver como este se dirigía al noreste en dirección del bosque de la muerte con gran rapidez, volteando su cabeza ligeramente para dirigir su atención a su asistente que también veía las acciones del joven con interés – Shizune – ocacionando que la joven diera un ligero respingo, para luego mirarla cuestonante.

-Shizune: Tsunade-sama?

-Tsunade: quiero que sigas a Naruto lo más rápido que puedas – recibiendo como respuesta una ligera reverencia, para luego ver como la joven desaparecía en una pequeña nube de polvo – que te dijo Kyuubi para que te fueras con tanta prisa Naruto.

Mientras en los adentros del bosque de la muerte Naruto se encontraba recorriendo este a gran velocidad, para empezar a disminuir si velocidad al olfatear el ya conocido hedor de sangre seca, acercándose tentativamente hacia el lugar, sintiendo como Kyuubi le dejaba sentir un sentimiento que nunca antes pensó que el Zorro pudiera experimentar, miedo, deteniendo abruptamente al llegar al origen del hedor encontrándose frente a frente con la figura de un joven cubierto de heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero la que más sobresalía era la gran marca de mordida que tenía en el pecho extendiéndose al estómago, haciéndole sentir nauseas, mientras se acercaba temblando al parecido cadáver logrando ver como este llevaba una máscara parecida al de su sensei Kakashi, deteniéndose al oír claramente como el temido zorro de las nueve colas se encontraba llorando en su jaula de su estómago – Kyuubi?

-Kyuubi:_ **porque****! Porque tenía que pasar**** Porque demonios**_

-Naruto: Kyuubi que te pasa – desesperándose al darse cuenta que era ignorado, decidiendo que lo mejor era acercarse al cuerpo para darle una sepultura adecuado – después de todo es lo único puedo hacer por él – diciéndole a sí mismo, agachándose para ponerlo en sus hombro deteniéndose en seco para levantar su mirada y ver al cuerpo con los ojos abiertos del asombro – increíble………….

-Kyuubi:_ **que sucede** – _diciendo con aún en lágrimas en sus ojos para ver que el humano se había quedado viendo al cadáver sin moverse_ – **Naruto?**_

-Naruto: aún respira………… - levantándose lentamente, escuchando como alguien aparecía detrás suyo repentinamente, haciéndole sacar una de su kunai rápidamente y poniéndose en posición, encontrándose con la asistente de la Hokage la cual se encontraba mirando al joven desconocido – Shizune.

-Shizune: que………que sucedió aquí Naruto? – quedándose ambos en silencio, para luego ver como el rubio se le acercaba con una expresión de esperanza, jalándola hacia donde se encontraba el otro joven recostado.

-Naruto: Shizune, tienes que ayudarlo! – viendo ansioso como la ninja médico le daba una ligera mirada de interrogación, para luego poner dos de sus dedos en el cuello del joven para sentir su pulso, poniendo la misma expresión que el joven ninja puso hace unos momentos.

-Shizune: _como puede seguir con vida con esas heridas en su cuerpo_ – levantándose abruptamente haciendo un sellos rapidos, haciendo que una ninja con máscara de perro apareciera de la nada – lleva a este joven lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital – viendo como la ninja solo cogía al joven gentilmente poniéndolo en su espalda para luego desaparecer en un segundo, dándose media vuelta para ver al impactado joven – Naruto – obteniendo la atención de este – como supiste que ese joven se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte?

Naruto la miro por unos segundos – fue Kyuubi el que me lo dijo.

-Shizune: el zorro de nueve colas? – con evidente sorpresa en su voz, quedándose ambos en silencio, para luego poner una expresión seria – luego hablaremos sobre esto Naruto, pero primero tengo que avisar a Tsunade-sama, ya que temo que ella es la única que pueda hacer algo por el joven – despareciendo de la vista del joven en un segundo.

Naruto solo se quedó viendo en silencio viendo en dirección donde antes se había encontrado la ninja médico, para poner fruncir el ceño – que sucede aquí Kyuubi? Y quien era ese joven al que parecías conocer tan bien como para botar lágrimas por él? – esperando pacientemente la respuesta del zorro.

-Kyuubi:_ **Naruto podrías dirigirte hacia el hospital.**_

-Naruto: no hasta que me respondas.

-Kyuubi:_ **por favor Naruto.**_

Al escuchar aquello el joven no pudo evitar quedarse en shock por unos segundos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación – de acuerdo, pero espero que me des respuestas luego – no recibiendo respuesta alguna ante sus palabras mientras se dirigía en dirección del hospital.

Mientras tanto la Hokage se encontraba en dirección del cuarto de operaciones del hospital de Konoha no sabiendo que esperar por lo poco que le fue dicho por su asistente, entrando finalmente a este, encontrándose con cuatro enfermeras siendo una de ellas su aprendiz Sakura y el joven con una mascarilla de respiración – estado del pasiente.

-Sakura: su corazón muestra latidos erráticos débiles y su reserva de chakra se encuentra en niveles críticos a pesar de todo lo que hemos intentado Tsunade-shishio – mostrando claramente la desesperación que sentía – además de – señalándole a la otra enfermera que descubriera el torso y estómago del joven, mostrando la terrible herida que se encontraba cubierta, haciendo que hasta la Hokage se quedara sin aire – no hemos podido hacer nada con esta herida ya que no sabemos que la origino Tsunade-shishio.

-Tsunade: un demonio…………..

_-Sakura: disculpe Tsunade-shishio – no creyendo haber escuchado bien a su sensei._

-Tsunade: la herida la ocasionó la mordida de un demonio – no preocupándose por ver la mirada de shock de su aprendiz, acercando sus manos a la terrible herida que no paraba de sangrar – escúchenme todos, no tenemos tiendo que perder, necesito que todos canalicen su chakra hacia la herida –esperando que todos en la sala de operaciones siguieran sus ordenes – comencemos – haciendo una rápida sucesión de sellos – **akuma ****oteire** – poniendo sus manos en la herida del joven mientras veía como el chakra de todos trabaja en la herida haciendo que este efectivamente se cerrara poco a poco, mientras una pequeña esfera de energía oscura como la noche se formaba sobre sus cabeza – falta poco – dándose cuenta como el chakra de algunas de las enfermeras empezaba a fluctuar – _solo un poco más…….._ – notando como la esfera seguía aumentando en tamaño, hasta finalmente la herida se cerrara, haciendo que la esfera se desvaneciera en unos segundos, dejando que las médicos dejaran escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el trabajo estaba hecho – ahora todo lo que falta es que lo llevemos a recuperación, Sakura te lo encargo – dirigiendo sus mirada hacia la exhausta médico.

-Sakura: no se preocupe Tsunade-shishio – volteándose hacia sus colegas, no fijándose al ver como la Hokage fruncía el ceño mientras salía de la sala de operaciones.

Ya caminando por los pasillos del hospital Tsunade no podía evitar recordar lo ocurrido en el quirófano – _quien demonios es ese chico Y que significa esa esfera que apareció sobre él_ – Siguiendo su camino sin poder sacarse la preocupación – necesito hablar de este asunto con Jiraiya.

Por otro lado minutos después Naruto se encontraba entrando finalmente al cuarto del joven, mientras se había encontrado pacientemente esperando que Sakura terminará con los arreglos que había estado haciendo para que el paciente estuviera lo más cómodo posible – bueno, ya estamos aquí Kyuubi, ahora espero que me digas que sucede, porque si me descubren me voy a pasar todo un mes realizando misiones de clase D! asi que espero que tu explicación valga la pena o si no me voy de aquí! – Esperando la respuesta del demonio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercana, pasando varios minutos sin recibir respuesta – escuchaste algo de lo que te dije Kyuubi? – desviando su mirada del joven rápidamente al ver como una mano ligeramente traslucida tocaba la máscara del joven cariñosamente – PERO QUE?!

El rubio se había quedado estupefacto luego de su grito ya que delante de él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color rubí vestida en una fina yukata de color morado oscuro, la cual se le encontraba mirando con el ceño fruncido – gracias por avisar de nuestra presencia mocoso – respondiendo en una melodiosa voz.

-Naruto: Kyuu…………Kyuubi……… - no diciendo más al desaparecer del cuarto repentinamente, segundo antes de que un enfermero entrara a este mirando a los alrededores con una mirada de confusión.

**akuma ****oteire****: limpieza demoniaca**

**yukata****: vestido japonés tradicional**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Kyuubi:**_ conversion de Kyuubi

_Kyuubi:_ pensamiento

**Capítulo 1:**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba despertándose de sus pocas horas de sueño, luego de su conversación con Kyuubi.

FlashBack:

En el cuarto de naruto.

-Naruto: muy bien Kyuubi dime qué diablos sucede aquí? – preguntando en una inusual calmada voz, excepto para la demonio que podía sentir claramente la exasperación en el joven ninja – y bien?

Kyuubi por su parte dejó escapar un largo suspiro – _**que quieres saber mocoso?**_

Por unos segundos el joven no dijo nada, pensando detenidamente su pregunta – realmente la mujer en el cuarto del hospital eras tú?

-Kyuubi: _**si mocoso, era yo.**_

-Naruto: pero como puede ser posible! Si tu eres un demonio y los demonios no pueden tomar forma humana!!!!

-Kyuubi: _**tienes razón en parte mocoso.**_

-Naruto: que quieres decir?

-Kyuubi: _**lo que quiero decir, es que solo los demonios tan poderosos como yo tenemos una forma humana, la cual nos gusta tener la mayor parte del tiempo ya que nos ahorra mucha energía.**_

-Naruto: ah?

-Kyuubi: _**si que eres estúpido mocoso, y así quieres ser Hokage de tu villa un día? – riéndose sardónicamente del humano.**_

-Naruto: hey! Retira lo dicho zorro del demonio!

-Kyuubi: _**por que debería si es la verdad**_ – esperando la respuesta explosiva del joven, que para su sorpresa nunca llegó – _**que te pasa mocoso, te comieron la lengua?**_ – frunciendo el ceño al ver como el ninja solo sonreía ligeramente.

-Naruto: sé lo que quieres hacer, y no te va a funcionar, ahora dime que es lo que querías decir con eso de que solo los demonios poderosos pueden tomar forma humana.

-Kyuubi: _**umm, veo que no eres tan estúpido, en fin**_ – notando como la sonrisa del joven crecía – _**y deja de sonreír como idiota**_ – logrando que este dejara de sonreír – _**bien, lo que quiero decir es eso mismo y si mi forma humana es el de una hembra humana, ya que como podrás deducir es porque yo soy una demonio.**_

-Naruto: enserio? Digo, nunca se me había ocurrido, ya que pues siempre que hablas en mi cabeza tu voz es bien profunda y todo eso.

-Kyuubi: _**cállate**_ – frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, para sonreír de un momento a otro grandemente – _**oh, y para que lo sepas en tu villa hay otros demonios en su forma humana.**_

-Naruto: QUE?!?!?!?!

Fin del Flash Back:

-Naruto: desgraciada zorra, no me ha querido responder desde anoche y yo que tenía más preguntas – quedándose tirado sobre su cama mientras miraba el techo de su pequeña habitación – me pregunto si Tsunade-bachan sabe algo sobre los demás demonios que viven en la villa – levantándose lentamente mientras daba un gran bostezo – ya se lo preguntaré más tarde.

Por otra parte la Hokage no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, tratando de encontrar algún dato que le pudiera indicar del pequeño fenómeno que ocurrió en el quirófano con el nueva paciente del hospital.

-Tsunade: _diablos, toda la noche buscando y ni un solo indicio_ – dejando escapar un suspiro – _espero que el pergamino que le envié a Jiraiya ya haya llegado a su destino _– volviendo su vista al pequeño historial médico del joven desconocido – _umm será mejor empezar a investigar esto primero_ Shizune!

-Shizune: me llamó Tsunade-sama – asomando su cabeza por la entrada de la enorme oficina, entrando totalmente al ver como la Hokage le hacía una seña – si Tsunade-sama?

-Tsunade: Shizune, quiero que mandes llamar a Hyuga Hiashi lo más rápido posible.

-Shizune: hai! – saliendo de la oficina rápidamente.

No pasando muchos minutos para que el líder del clan Hyuga entrara a la oficina con su usual expresión de seriedad – me mando llamar Tsunade-sama?

A lo que la líder de la villa solo alzó una ceja ligeramente – veo que tu velocidad ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez Hiashi.

-Hiashi:………………..no tiene nada que ver con mi velocidad Hokage-sama, yo ya me encontraba de camino para hablar con usted.

-Tsunade: oh – sintiéndose un poco estúpida, para luego toser discretamente – claro, ya lo sabía – dirigiendo su vista directamente hacia el líder del clan – y a que debo tu visita?

-Hiashi: debo de suponer que es por lo mismo que me mando llamar Hokage-sama.

-Tsunade: y cuál puede ser esa razón si podrías decirme? – mirando curiosamente al otro ocupante en la oficina.

-Hiashi: ayer cuando estaba entrenando mi Byakugan pude detectar un extraño flujo de chakra proveniente del hospital de Konoha, y supongo que esa es la razón por la que me mandó llamar Hokage-sama, o me equivoco – enseñando una diminuta sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tsunade: _maldito arrogante_ – sintiendo como uno de sus ojos temblaba levemente, tomándose unos segundos para tranquilizarse – tienes razón Hiashi, lo que quiero que hagas es que vigiles de cerca al nuevo residente de nuestro hospital, los métodos o planes que tenga para conseguirlo te lo dejo a tu juicio, pero déjame decirte que no aceptaré ninguna equivocación en el asunto – recibiendo como respuesta solo la mirada impasible del Hyuga – esta misión se considera de clase A, es todo, puedes retirarte.

A lo que Hiashi simplemente se dio media vuelta sin decir ni una sola palabra, cruzándose en la entrada con la asistente de la Hokage, dándolo un ligera mirada para finalmente retirarse de la habitación.

-Tsunade: sucede algo Shizune.

-Shizune: nada grave Tsunade-sama, solo venía a informarle que ya recibimos respuesta de Jiraiya-sama, diciéndonos que estará de regreso en algunos días a lo máximo.

-Tsunade: umm, algo que reportar con el bello durmiente?

-Shizuna: solo que sigue inconsciente Hokage-sama, pero estoy segura de Sakura-chan está haciendo un gran trabajo atendiéndolo.

-Tsunade: y que esperabas, después de todo es mi aprendiz.

-Shizune: emm…………

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital donde se encontraba el misterioso joven se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello rubio el cual veía como una joven de cabello rosado salía de la habitación cargando con algunos medicamentos – je, pensé que nunca se iría – dirigiendo su vista al joven inconsciente – que buena enfermera te conseguiste viejo amigo – acercándose al joven para poner un mano sobre su frente haciendo que esta brillara levemente – esto solo te molestará un poco, pero es lo mejor después de todo no me puedo tomar todo el día como si hablara con una pared.

Por otro lado, en el pasillo de afuera Sakura se encontraba en dirección de la cafetería para tomar un descanso luego de haber dejado los medicamentos del joven en una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta de su habitación, cuando una distintiva melena rubia llegó a su rango de visión – Naruto?

Ocasionando que el mencionado ninja dirigiera su atención a la joven, formando una gran sonrisa – sakura-chan! – corriendo al encuentro de la joven, pero deteniéndose en seco al ver la mirada seria que llevaba – sakura-chan?

-Sakura: que crees que haces aquí Naruto?! Esta parte del hospital es solo para personal autorizado! Y si no me equivoco no recuerdo que tú fueras un ninja medico – observando como el joven solo le daba un sonrisa nerviosa – y bien?

-Naruto: bueno………emm………es que………verás……… - callándose para tomar un respiro calmando sus nervios – el otro día encontré a este joven en el bosque y pues quería saber cómo se encontraba ya sabes porque creo que lo cambiaron de habitación y eso, _no sé cómo me convenciste de volver aquí zorra._

-Kyuubi: _**cállate mocoso, y apresúrate que quiero saber cómo se encuentra.**_

-Naruto: _hai hai………._

-Sakura: joven dices?

-Naruto: si, es uno que lleva una máscara parecida a la de kakashi-sensei.

-Sakura: entonces te refieres a mi nuevo paciente?

-Naruto: guay! Entonces ahora será más fácil verlo, que suerte! Y en cuarto se encuentra, sakura-chan? – mirando feliz a su vieja amiga, para notar luego de unos minutos que esta no se encontraba sonriendo con él, sino que tenía el ceño fruncido – emm?

-Sakura: lo siento Naruto, pero las únicas personas que pueden verlo son personal autorizado – para luego poner una expresión de sospecha – y a todo esto porque tanto entusiasmo en verlo?

-Naruto: eso es porque la maldita zorra……….

-Kyuubi: _**CÁLLATE MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!**_

-Sakura: zorra? – Aumentando la mirada de sospecha grandemente – no te estarás refiriendo a quien creo que te refieres, no Naruto.

-Naruto: bueno……….. – sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso ante la expresión de la joven.

-Kyuubi: _**humano idiota! Sal de aquí antes de que te haga preguntas**_ – viendo como este asentía rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida más cercana rápidamente. Dejando a una confundida Sakura.

-Sakura: que tramas Naruto – para solo incogerse de hombros –seguro es una de estupideces de nuevo – retomando su camino hacia la cafetería.

De vuelta en el cuarto del hospital el hombre por fin había movido su mano de la frente del joven mirándolo directamente – vamos no me utilicé tanta energía para nada – desesperándose por unos momentos hasta que vio como el joven empezaba a abrir sus ojos, los cuales eran de una tonalidad roja intensa – hasta que al fin despiertas.

-¿???: donde estoy? – mirando sus alrededores lentamente con evidente confusión en sus ojos.

-¿???01: te encuentras en el hospital de Konohagure, específicamente en el pabellón de recuperación – respondiendo el hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa – pero a todo esto me alegras que finalmente despiertes, ya nos tenías preocupados.

-¿???: lo lamento?

-¿???01: no te preocupes, después de todo no es tu culpa, solo te tomaron desprevenido, le pasa a cualquiera.

-¿???: oh………….y umm, exactamente que me sucedió? – notando como la expresión del hombre se tornaba completamente seria.

-¿???01: tu herida fue muy seria, si no hubiera sido por la técnica que realizo, Tsunade no estarás con nosotros en estos momentos, debes estar muy agradecido.

-¿???: Tsunade?

-¿???01: oh si, casi olvido que nunca la conociste – volviendo a sonreír alegremente, dirigiéndose al marco de la ventana – en fin, es mejor que descanses, la técnica que utilice solo sirve para que vuelvas de estado de inconsciencia – validando su punto al ver como al joven se le empezaban a cerrar sus ojos – vez, bueno, quiero que sepas que todos estamos felices que te encuentres bien, y no te preocupes que pronto te volveremos a visitar – saliendo por la ventana finalmente.

Por su parte el muchacho se quedó viendo la ventana en confusión sintiendo como ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos – pero quien era esa persona? – cayendo nuevamente en un sueño profundo, escuchando como alguien entraba en la habitación.

Sakura solo entró a la habitación del joven llevando los medicamentos que el joven necesitaba, empezando con la pequeña rutina que habían tomado desde el día de ayer.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage esta miraba con el ceño fruncido la pequeña esfera que luego de varios minutos al fin le mostraba la imagen del cuarto del joven, donde actualmente se encontraba su aprendiz realizando las instrucciones que ella misma le había indicado de cómo cuidar al joven – _que sucede aquí? Porque la esfera no me mostró lo que sucedió en esos minutos en los que Sakura salió de la habitación?_ – esas eran algunas de las preguntas que surcaban la mente de Tsunade – _creo que es mejor que pongo a un par de ANBUS para que cuiden esa habitación hasta que Hiashi haga su movimiento, y conociéndolo estoy segura que será mañana, dios libre lo perfeccionista que puede llegar a ser ese hombre_.

A unas dos millas de distancia de la villa de la hoja, Jiraiya se encontraba viajando lo más rápido posible hacia su villa de origen – _me pregunto si lo que Tsunade-hime, me escribió en su carta era cierto? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchaba algo parecido y eso fue del fallecido hermano gemelo de ese engreído de Hiashi_ – siguiendo con su recorrido cuando una ligera imagen cruzó por su mente – _le habrán dicho algo a Kakashi?_


End file.
